Penny, Mary, Pets and Monsters
by Faliara
Summary: 2 weeks after Penny and her mother quit showbiz, Penny and her mother are moved in to a comfy cabin. Next door is her friend, Mary Gibbs. When a comedian monster comes out of Penny's closet... "HEY! You're from Mary's drawing!"
1. Mary

**What? You actually thought I was all animes and mangas? Well, then you're WRONG! Because I'm a respectable fan of Tangled, Monster's Inc and more funny movies!**

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, CATS AND DOGS!"

"Woah!"

Rhino had just woken up Bolt and Mittens from their slumber.

"What was that for, Rhino?!" Bolt asked.

"Well, it's a beauuuuutiful day outside, and besides, Penny was planning on going outside with Mary too! Shouldn't we have funlike her?" Rhino said.

Mittens and Bolt stretched and jumped off the sofa. _Rhino's one hyper hamster, _Bolt thought.

As they all ate their breakfast, Penny told her mother that she would go spend time at Mary's house. Rhino looked at Bolt and Mittens with a look that said 'I told you so' as he ate his breakfast.

* * *

"Be careful, darling!"

"Mom, Mary's just next door," Penny said, embarrased.

"Of course. Have fun!" Penny's mother said. She headed to Mary's house (which is just next door, as she said) and knocked on the door.

"Hey Penny!" A girl with long, wavy black hair greeted Penny.

"Hey Mary," Penny answered. Mary invited her in.

They had met 2 weeks ago, at school, when Penny and her mother quit showbiz. She asked why did she quit, and she answered because the director was a big jerk-face. They both laughed at that and that was when their friendship began.

She greeted Mr and Mrs Gibbs and headed upstairs, into Mary's room.

"Wow, this is your room?" Penny exclaimed.

"Yeah. A bit pink for me, right?" Mary said.

"I think it looks nice," Penny complimented. Then, she noticed something odd about the wall.

"Mary, what are they?"

There were papers. Papers stuck on that side of the wall. And all of them were of the same thing. Two things. One was big and blue with horns and purple spots. The other was short, green and had only one eye.

"Oh. They're just a bunch of drawings," Mary said.

"Yeah, and all of them are of the same thing," Penny said.

Mary sighed. "You would say it's childish of me if I told you," Mary said.

They started doing what they came for; their homework. Make a model of something. Anything, really. A village or a church or whatever their hearts desire. They were making a model of a village on a hill.

When they finished, it looked great. Afterwards, they decided to play at the park. Mary waved goodbye to her parents and then they headed to Penny's house to get Bolt, Mittens and Rhino.


	2. The One-eyed Green Thing

"Fuh! That was fun!"

Bolt, Mittens, Rhino and Penny had just returned from the park. All of them rested on the soft, comfy sky-blue bed.

"You know, guys..." Penny said.

"Mary has a bunch of drawings on a part of her wall."

_What's so weird about that? _Mittens thought.

"The strange part is, all of them are of the same two things."

_Oh, _Mittens thought.

"Of course, it's not my right to judge her, right? Anyways, let's go to sleep."

* * *

Bolt and Penny woke up at the sound of a creaking door.

They looked up. A green... Thing was coming out of the closet door.

"W-wha?"

The green thing came closer. They became more and more scared. It opened its mouth and...

"Hello there!"

A flashlight suddenly lighted up. The green thing had one eye, and was shorter than Penny.

The green monster went and flipped the light switch. He sat on a chair and was testing the microphone.

"Hello... Testing... Testing... Is this thing working right? Hello? Hello? Testing... Testing..."

Penny rubbed her eyes. Bolt narrowed his.

"Well now, let's speak some jokes now will we?"

"So, now, how about it? Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Silence hung in the air.

"Oh come on now! Alright... Alright... How about this? If Cinderella's shoe fit perfectly... How did it fall down in the first place?! Huh?"

More silence.

The green thing sighed.

"Kids these days don't laugh unless someone does this..." it muttered, grabbing a soda can from his bag. He drank a lot of it, and..."

"BURP!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bolt and Penny were now laughing very, very hard. Miraculously, it didn't wake up Mittens or Rhino.

"Well then... Spitoo!" The green thing spat some more soda on the floor.

"Well then! I'll be here for a week, see ya around!"

"Wait!" Penny stopped him.

"Yeah, what is it?" The green thing asked.

"Aren't you one of the two Mary drew in her drawings?" Penny asked.

"Mary? Depends, I've met many Marys in my job," the green thing asked.

"Mary Gibbs," Penny said.

Whereas the green thing looked shocked at the mention of this name.


	3. An Explanation

"Mary Gibbs... Heh heh... I still remember the times we called her Boo," he said.

"Boo?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, Boo. We called Mary Gibbs Boo when we first met her, because around then we had no idea what was her real name," he said.

"Oh, okay. What's your name?" Penny asked.

"Mike. Mike Watowski. Nice to meet ya!" he said.

"Oh, okay. I'm Penny!" Penny said, shaking his hand.

"Well then, I'll be here for a full week, so if you have any other questions, ask tommorrow!" Mike said.

And so he left...

* * *

_The next morning..._

Penny yawned.

She looked at Bolt, still snoring soundly.

"What a strange dream..." Penny said.

She did the usual morning routine.

* * *

_School: Recess_

"You know, Mary..."

"Yes?"

"Last night, I had a very strange dream," Penny said.

"Oh? What kind?" Mary seemed quite interested.

"Some green thing came out of my closet."

Mary did a spit take.

"What? Did you catch his name?" Mary asked.

"His name was Mike Watowski," Penny said.

Second spit take.

"He said he knew you. He called you Boo," Penny said. "Did you have a similiar dream?"

"Not exactly..."

It was Penny's turn to be interested.

"Tell me about it."

Mary told Penny of when Kitty entered. He attempted to scare her, but instead she laughed. She followed Kitty into the closet, and she found there was a whole new world at the other side. During those days, the children's screams powered their world.

"Wait, Mike made me laugh, not scream," said Penny.

"There's an explanation behind that. I haven't got to that part yet. Now don't interrupt," Mary said.

Mary continued. Kitty's real name was actually Sullivan, but she dien't know that those times and just simply called him Kitty. Mike was actually Sullivan's friend. They attempted to hide her so that no one will know. They tried to sneak her back to her home. But it turns out that one of his co-workers and his boss was attempting to kidnap her so that business will keep going. One time, she misunderstood and got scared of Sullivan. And blah blah blah, you know the rest.

"So, you still haven't explained why did he make me laugh," Penny said.

"Oh yes, a few years later..."

She told her how Kitty came back and he told him how they found out children's laughs had ten times more power than screams.

"Well, that explains it," said Penny.

"Yes. Look alive, Penny, because if you want any other questions answered, you better ask Mike tonight." Mary laughed.


	4. The End :)

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I should've updated a long time ago. But instead, I decided to take a vacation to forget about my disease of writer's block. Originally, this was gonna be an epic adventure. However, ideas are always popping up in my mind and so I want to finish this as soon as possible. So if you expected something big, sorry :/**

* * *

_The next day..._

"Mary!"

Penny caught up to Mary.

"Oh, hi Penny!" Mary greeted.

"Can we talk at my house after school?" asked Penny.

"Sure!"

* * *

_After school, in Penny's room..._

"So, what is it, Pen?" Mary asked curiously.

Then, Penny rethought what she was doing. That could've been just a dream. She might be called crazy after this. What was she thinking!

Then, the closet door opened up.

Penny and Mary's eyes widened.

"I'm telling you, Sully, the girl- Penny was it- knows Boo!"

"Are you sure? What if she was talking about another Boo?"

And then the foursome in the room stopped whatever they were doing.

Mary's eyes widened.

And then she hugged the blue scary monster.

"Kitty!"

"Boo?"

Kitty/Sully looked surprised. Then he hugged her back.

"Hey, Boo," greeted Sullivan.

"Woah, woah, woah, what exactly is going on here?" Penny asked, a little overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events.

"Well, you see-"

Bolt, Mittens and Rhino just _had _to come in and attack the two non-humans.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Bolt growled out.

"Hey, we're not here to attack you!" Sully said, lifting Bolt while Mike pushed Mittens and Rhino off.

* * *

_A brief explanation later..._

"Uh-huh. So let me get this straight," said Penny.

"You two used to scare little children because their screams were a monster city's energy. But for some reason Mary or Boo as you call her wasn't scared of you, and then she followed you through the closet, and then you went through some adventure to get her back to here?"

Mike and Sully nodded.

"... I think I'll be resting right now."

Mary just hugged her friend.

"See you later, Kitty."

"See you too, Boo."

* * *

"And _that_ is what happened last April," Bolt concluded.

The pigeons looked at the threesom, bored out of their wits.

"Aw, come on man! I thought there would've been more action! Adventure!" A pigeon said, doing some weird motions.

"Yeah! C'mon, that was bo-ring!" Another pigeon said.

"Did you ever see the monster?" asked Mittens, becoming quite annoyed at their behaviour.

"Aw, c'mon! I bet I've seen scarier monsters," a pigeon squawked.

Rhino clapped his paws.

Suddenly, Sullivan came out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The pigeons flew away in fright.

They all laughed.

"Well, see ya later you three!" Sully said as he went through a portal.


End file.
